


little things

by quaintmelody



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Flustered Snusmumriken | Snufkin, M/M, Oh well!, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, also a lot shorter than i thought, i got so flustered writing this, summary is bad i apologize, they are husbands in this, why? because i say they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaintmelody/pseuds/quaintmelody
Summary: Moomintroll appreciates the little things in life.





	little things

Moomintroll quickly learned to appreciate the little things in life. 

He learned to love the wildflowers that grew in the woods, they were excellent for making pretty flower crowns.

He felt fond when he and Snufkin just sat on a hill and listened to the nature around them. 

He absolutely _loved_ waking up next to his husband softly purring in the soft morning light. After waking up and coming to his senses, he looked down at the mumrik, a fuzzy feeling forming in his heart. He smiled and began to pet his husband’s head, enjoying the loud purr that erupted from him.

He knew he had accidentally woken Snufkin up, maybe he pressed harder than he meant to when he was petting him, when he made the small _‘mrrp?’_ sound he always made. _A mumrik trait_ , he thinks absentmindedly. “Ah, sorry about that.”

Snufkin only hummed and blinked sleepily, his tail flicking lazily. He pushed back at the gentle paw in his hair and purred even louder to make a point. Moomintroll only laughed and nuzzled Snufkin’s cheek.

He felt Snufkin smile and nuzzle him back. “Good morning, my dove.” He purred, adjusting himself so he was closer to his moomin.

“Sleep well?” The vagabond nodded.

“I dreamt of the mountains up north, those with the pretty pink flowers and wonderfully, nice birds. In the winter, I know I’ll be staying there for a while.”

That’s right. Winter was a few months away. It was still a while until Snufkin had to leave, but it still hurt to think about. As if sensing his sadness, Snufkin kissed his cheek, trying to make him feel better.

“For now though, I’d like to stay here with you.” He pulled back to give him a wide grin and Moomin was left breathless. The sun had hit him perfectly as it drifted in the window. His soft features against the yellow light and the shadows in the back contrasting them somehow made him even… _softer_ … if that were possible?

It was little things like that, that made everything better in life.

“Moomintroll, my love?”

Oh, that’s right. He had drifted away for a second.

“Sorry, sorry. I was just distracted,” Moomin chuckled. He cupped Snufkin’s face and brought his face closer to his, still smiling. “You just… You look so _beautiful._ So incredibly beautiful that words can’t do justice.”

His husband flushed a deep red and looked away, biting his lip in embarrassment. How wonderful! He loved seeing the flush, it brought out his eyes. 

“Stop saying things like that. You know how flustered I get.” Moomin nodded.

“I quite like you flustered.” At that, Snufkin attempted to push him away playfully and get out of the bed. Moomin had others ideas, he held tight and buried his face in Snufkin’s chest.

“Noooo… please stay a little longer.” The mumrik snorted and Moomin felt lips on his head.

“Alright. For a little longer.” He scooted his body until he was laying down, both of them holding each other in their arms.

They stayed there until lunch that day. A little longer indeed.

What wonderful things life can give you in such a short amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> they love each other and i love them.


End file.
